Finding Home
by SamanthaCarol
Summary: Samantha is a single mother, new to Charming. She ends up fitting seamlessly into the family of the Sons of Anarchy, and happens to catch a certain bikers eye.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I had a new story pop into my head and I just had to start it. It probably won't have regular updates- being a single mom in school and working full time will do that. But I promise that when I get the chance, I will write, and I will update as often as possible. I hope you guys' enjoy this story, I have a feeling it is going to be a great one, or at least I hope. Please review and let me know what you think so far, and give me ideas on where this should go! I know what I have planned, but what do _you_, the readers, think should happen next? You never know, I may use some of your ideas! (and credit you, of course!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's and the slightly-AU I created in this story. Kurt Sutter and FX own Sons of Anarchy, and I do not mean or intend, to infringe on their rights in any way, shape, or form other than for entertainment purposes.

Enjoy and review!

-Sam

Home. Often when someone thinks of home, they associate it with many family members, houses that they grew up going to, and a house they grew up living in. They think of a specific city that tugs at their heartstrings whenever they're away from it, and people that they know will always be there waiting for their return.

For Samantha James, however, she didn't have a place, or multiple people to associate home with. She didn't truly have a home as far as she was concerned. An only child of two career Army soldiers, she was never in one place long enough to lay down roots. For 18 years, she bounced from city to city, sometimes country to country, being toted around like an object, her feelings never being put into consideration. They would only interfere with her parents 'grand plans' for themselves. Her father had goals to be a General. If that meant sacrifice, then so be it. After all, no one gets where they want to be without sacrifice, dedication and perseverance.

That was until she turned 18 though. As soon as she was legal, she accepted the full ride scholarship that UCLA offered her, said goodbye to her parents, and left for LA. Halfway through her Bachelors in Business, she met someone. He seemed nice, genuine, acted like he cared. His father was a high-powered attorney in the state of California, and she thought she was in love. They were together for their remaining years of college, up until right after graduation, she got pregnant. He ordered her to get rid of it, saying it would ruin him and his family, and he wasn't ready to be a father. She had refused, they broke up, and she moved on. Soon after, all the 'friends' she had accumulated disappeared overnight. No 22 year old wanted a friend that was going to be a soon to be single mother in LA, especially not when they knew it would only hinder their careers.

So she got a job at a music label as a receptionist and personal assistant, saved her money, had her beautiful little girl she would call Ember, and began to lay out plans. She had a degree in business, and she would be damned to let it go to waste. She knew it was risky, especially risky due to the fact that she was in LA of all places. So she looked, and she finally found the perfect place to open the business she wanted.

So she moved to Charming, California. Picked up her 4 year old daughter, everything they owned, and bought a house, and a store. Secured a job part-time at a place called Oswald Construction to pay the bills while she was building her dream. She only hoped that she could finally give herself, and her daughter, a place to truly call _Home._

Two Months Later.

"Elliot, do you want anything from the diner in town? I'm heading there for lunch right now." Samantha said, poking her head into his office.

He glanced up momentarily, sending a thankful smile to her.

"Thanks but no, Karen and Tristan said that they would be stopping by soon, so I'll actually be heading out for the day, we're going to head to Lodi to eat." He said. She nodded, bidding him a good day and to send her hello's before turning and walking out of the office, grabbing her purse and keys on the way, and then out of the building toward her Ford Pickup. Getting in, she headed out towards town, hoping that the lunch rush wasn't too horrible.

Pulling into the parking down from the diner on main street, Sam sighed.

"Well, shit. Looks like I'm eating in then." She said to herself, eyeing the customers standing inside the diner waiting for their food as she shut off her car.

The diner, aptly named '_Gus_' after the owner, was styled into a early 90's setting inside-due to that being when they last remodeled, with booths, a few select tables, and bar seating. It had a comfortable, family feel to it, which was probably due to the fact that Gus, the 60 year old owner, still worked daily and oversaw everything about the diner. A kind, older man, Gus had taken to Samantha and Ember quickly, even dubbing Ember and Samantha his 'surrogate granddaughters'. The staff that worked there was friendly, and she had become fast friends with two of the waitresses, Marcy and Sydney. While Marcy was loud, bubbly and energetic, Sydney was more laid back, quiet and thoughtful. The three balanced each other out, and they had quickly become Embers first set of 'Aunts'.

Walking into the diner, she waved at Marcy who was talking to a table that held Deputy Hale and Deputy Holden, she made her way to the back of the diner, taking a seat in the of the booths in what she knew was Sydney's section. The woman in the booth behind her, a woman with dark yet highly highlighted hair, appraised her as she sat down, causing Sam to sigh to herself internally.

'_Great, another town busybody that is going to harp on me and attempt to involve themselves in my business because I'm new.' _She thought to herself.

Once she glanced over to her left, she saw both Sydney and Marcy walking over to her. She smiled as they both sat down.

"Gus gave us both a half hour lunch to talk to you, he wants to know how today went." Marcy asked, smiling at Sam.

She took a deep breath and looked at both of them.

"The bank approved the loan, which allows me to hire the contractors, which Oswald is supplying at a quarter of the price, because I've been helping Tristan in school. I just need to figure out who to hire for installing the security system, designing the store, and most importantly, _what_ to make the store. I love books, but there's a library. I mean… this town has everything it needs, what more could I make it into?" She said, sighing and putting her head in her hands.

Sydney and Marcy looked at each other, then back at Sam.

"Listen hon," Sydney started, putting her hand on Sam's arm, " I understand you're feeling stressed because Ember's gonna be starting school soon, you still have work for Oswald to think about, and now you feel like you're at a standstill. But just think about this. What is the biggest factor in this town?" She asked, causing Sam to look at her, things clicking into place.

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of that before?" She said, smiling. "The motorcycle club! Sons of Anarchy. They're the staple of this town. I could open a fashion boutique, but it could be aimed more towards the women of the club and associated with it. Edgy, yet sophisticated." She finished, smiling.

"Exactly! It would be perfect! Do you know how many women from this town, shit, and several surrounding towns would come to your store?" Marcy said, smiling.

Sam sighed, the smile still in place.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to find some clothing wholesalers too." She said, smiling and sitting back in her seat. Marcy and Sydney both nodded in agreement, then the ball was dropped.

"So, have you heard from Eric?" Sydney asked, glancing at Sam then back to her cup of coffee.

"No, thank god for that. If he threatens custody again I think I might just drive to LA to punch him in the face myself. He didn't even want Ember, and now I've raised her by myself for four years and because his wife wants a baby and can't have one, he wants partial custody? That's not happening. He will not hurt my baby. I will die before that happens." I said, clenching my hands into fists.

Glancing at her watch, she noticed the time and gasped.

"Oh shit! It's been 45 minutes! I have to get back, I have appointments to set up. I'll see you guys tonight? Where are we going anyways?" She asked, grabbing her purse.

"The SAMCRO Clubhouse." Marcy said, smiling. Sam stopped, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Awesome. You two can have fun and get laid. I'll just have fun." She said, smirking and waving at them before walking out of the diner, none the wiser to the woman in the booth, who had heard everything and got up as she left, going and sitting with Marcy and Sydney, wanting to know everything she could squeeze out of the two women about _Sam_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's and the slightly-AU I created in this story. Kurt Sutter and FX own Sons of Anarchy, and I do not mean or intend, to infringe on their rights in any way, shape, or form other than for entertainment purposes.

Enjoy and review!

Once 4:00 hit, Sam was racing to get Ember from daycare in time. Once she pulled up to the hospital, she headed to the third floor where the daycare was located. As she turned the corner, all she saw was a sea of cuts. Taking a deep breath and tucking her long auburn hair behind her ear, she lifted her head high and made her way past them, feeling the stares that several sets of eyes were aiming her way.

"Well hey there doll, how are you doing today?" A man with wild black hair and piercing blue eyes asked, stepping in front of her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. But I'm in a hurry, so if you don't mind." She stated, a thin smile on her face as she side stepped the man, continuing towards the daycare.

"Someone needs to remove that stick out of her ass." She heard the man mumble. She rolled her eyes and continued on, smiling as she walked into the daycare and spotted Ember playing with a little boy who looked about the same age as her with blonde hair.

"Ember, your mommy's here." Amanda, the daycare assistant called over to the little girl, causing her head to pop up.

"Mommy!" She yelled joyously, a large smile on her face, her dark brown waves bouncing as she ran over, throwing herself at Sam.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day?" She asked, kissing her head and smiling at her.

Ember nodded, the smile still firmly in place. "Uh huh. I made a new friend, his names Abel. He wanted to know if I could come sleep over tonight and we could play. He asked his mommy already and she said that is you say yes, it's okay. Can I mommy? Please?" She hurried out, a hopeful look on her face.

Samantha sighed, looking at Ember. "Well… I don't see why not," She began, but was cut off.

"Yay! Abel, my mommy said yes!" Ember yelled over to him, causing the little boy to jump up and run over, a large smile in place as well.

"Thank you Embers mommy!" He said, smiling up at her, causing her to smile back down at him.

"It's no problem. But I do have to meet your mommy and daddy first, is that okay?" She said, placing Ember on the floor and kneeling down to be level with the two.

Abel quickly nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. My daddy always has to make sure of who I'm around, he says that's what makes a mommy or daddy a good parent." He says, a proud grin on him.

Sam chuckled and nodded, looking at him. "That's very true, your daddy must be very smart." She said, smiling. She then motioned for the two to go play and turned, walking back over to Amanda, who had watched the interaction with rapt attention.

"Do you know where I can find Abel's mother and father?" She asked, looking at her.

"Dr. Knowles' office is down the hall, make a right after the elevators and it's the first door on your right. I believe his father is in there as well." She said, smiling at her. Samantha nodded, thanking her and then turned, heading towards the direction of Dr. Knowles office.

Once she reached the office, she knocked, and after a minute or so, heard a female voice yell out 'come in'. She opened the door to see a brunette with shoulder length hair in a doctors coat standing in front of the desk, and a blonde hair man in a kutte sitting on the couch. Both turned and looked at her as she entered.

"Hi, I'm looking for the parents of Abel, he's in the daycare with my daughter Ember." She said, giving them both a slightly shy smile. The womans' eyes suddenly lit in recognition.

"Oh yeah, she's Abel's new friend." The woman said, smiling at Sam, causing her to almost immediately relax. "I'm Tara by the way, and this is Jax." She said, extending her right hand as she motioned to the man on the couch with her left.

Samantha took her hand, shaking it, smiling at her and nodding her head at Jax.

"Nice to meet you both. So Ember told me that Abel invited her over to stay the night and asked you already?" She asked, looking at Tara.

Tara laughed, nodding her head as well.

"Yes, that he did. I don't see a problem with it, our Nanny will be with them all night. She's been a friend of the family for years, so we trust her completely." Tara said, looking at Samantha reassuringly.

Sam swallowed and nodded, smiling at her.

"Alright, I don't see a problem then. Is there a time I should bring her by, and where should I drop her off?" She asked.

Tara smiled, relieved as well. She went over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a time and address before handing it to Samantha.

"There's our address. You can bring her by around 6:30 or 7 if that's okay. Jax and his mom Gemma will be there, and Neeta should be as well. That way you can meet her." Tara said.

"Okay, thank you so much. Were new here and Ember hasn't made any friends yet, so I really appreciate this." She said, smiling.

"It's our pleasure darling. Our son hasn't been able to make many friends either." Jax spoke up, standing.

Sam looked over at him and nodded in thanks. She bid her goodbyes, before leaving and retrieving Ember, heading home. Once she had written out a list allowing Neeta or whoever was caring for Ember to get her medical attention if needed, as well as contact numbers for herself, Sydney and Marcy's cells and putting all of it in an envelope then into her purse. She helped Ember pack and picked out several outfit choices for that night.

At about 6:45 that night she pulled up to the address that Tara had given her to see two motorcycles and a large SUV in the driveway. She pulled in front of the house, parked, and proceeded to retrieve Ember and her things from the car. Walking up to the front door she swallowed and knocked, only to have the same woman from the diner earlier standing in front of her.

_'Oh Shit.'_ She thought to herself, feeling her eyes become slightly wide at her sudden realization. She placed a smile on her face, attempting to be civil.

"Hi, my name is Samantha Jones, and this is my daughter Ember. Your son Jax and Tara said she could stay tonight with Abel." She stated, looking at the woman who was appraising her with a critical eye, whilst not attempting to hid her displeasure in the least.

"Yeah, come on in." She said, moving aside and allowing them inside. Sam smiled in thanks before moving into the home behind Ember, handing her daughter her overnight bag.

"Mrs. Gemma? Where can I put my bag?" Ember asked, looking up at Gemma, who simply smiled at her and bent down.

"You can call me Gemma baby, no Mrs. needed. That can go in Abel's room. It's the first door on the right down the hall." She said, pointing and smiling at her.

"Thank you!" Ember said, smiling and heading off, excitedly saying Abels name once she was in the room. Sam smiled, watching her walk down the hall.

"You know, if you're going to dump her on other people so you can go whore yourself out, I would suggest using someone else, not the president of SAMCRO's nanny." Gemma snapped once Ember was out of earshot, causing Samantha to snap her head towards her, her eyes darkening in anger.

"Excuse me? Did you just not only imply my daughter is not important to me, but also that I'm a whore within what, 2 seconds, of knowing me?" Sam snapped, placing a hand on her hip, giving Gemma a challenging look.

Gemma smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to be out-bitched by this woman.

"Yes. I did. I heard you at Gus' earlier with your two little friends. They're regulars at the club, always willing to do whatever the boys' want. Heard you were coming to the club tonight, and then all of a sudden your daughter needs a place to go for the night?" She said, glaring at her.

Sam scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, chuckling slightly before looking at Gemma.

"First off, you don't know me or my situation from a hole in the wall, so I would halt your judgments until you actually know me as a person. I haven't slept with anyone, not that it's any of your business, in over a year. I do not sleep around. I love my daughter with all of my being; I would do anything for her. Abel asked Tara if Ember could stay the night, I already had a place for her to go, due to the fact I'll be bringing two drunk adults home with me, and that isn't something I want her to see. Be sure to tell Tara and Jax thank you. Give Neeta this list and note pertaining to Ember and her care." She said, a glare on her face the entire time.

"Is there a problem here?" Jax asked, emerging from the kitchen, looking between both of the women. Sam sighed, looking over at him.

"I'm really sorry Jax. But I refuse to be talked to by anyone, regardless of who she is, about my life and my parenting. Thank you for allowing Ember to stay, but maybe I should just take her home." She said, running a hand through her hair.

Jax looked at her, then to his mother. He always knew she had an affinity for giving women that were loosely associated with the club a hard time, but to attack someone so carelessly was something he hadn't seen before. There was no reasoning behind it, and the realization that this may be what Tara was referring to for so many years stung Jax.

"You've done nothing wrong darling. I apologize for my mother, and Ember is more than welcome to stay." He started, before turning to Gemma.

"You, however, do not get off as easy. You don't know her, she is the mother of one of Abel's friends, his _only_ friend. She's new to town, and what she does in her free time, is no concern of yours." He finished, before smiling at Samantha and taking the list, note, and insurance cards from her.

"I'll be sure to give these to Neeta for you. Don't worry about things here, and Tara and I will see you at the clubhouse later." He said, smiling at her and walking her out.

Once Sam was in her car, not realizing that Jax and Gemma were both watching her, she broke down in tears. She had tried so damn hard to take care of her daughter, and for one woman who knew nothing about her or her situation or past to break her down to feeling like a shitty mother, pissed her off. She quickly stopped the tears and took a few deep breaths before leaving the curb and heading home to get ready for the night.

Two and a half hours later she was back in her previous mind frame. She was dressed in a mid-thigh black dress, with cut outs on the shoulders, allowing the sleeves to look flowy, while the bottom hugged her like a second skin. Her shoes were 5 inch platform black and beige peep-toe heels, her skin was glowing and her deep auburn hair was down and wavy, with a part in the middle framing her heart shaped face and allowing her bright blue eyes to shine. She had minimal makeup on, only a smoky eye look with some baby pink lip gloss. She pulled her Range Rover into the lot, parking next to a large escalade before Sydney, Marcy and herself exited the vehicle.

Walking towards the clubhouse, she felt a smile tug at her face. What most people would see as a vulgar party, she saw a family enjoying themselves and celebrating another day in the world. As they entered the clubhouse itself, the source of the loud music was revealed. There was dancing, pool, and a conveniently placed stripper pole in the front right corner of the room, which had a girl currently spinning on it. Sam laughed and shook her head, moving towards the bar.

Once the guy behind it, whom she quickly realized had a 'prospect' kutte on, turned to them she smiled.

"Can I have 4 tequila shots?" She asked, smiling at him. He nodded and quickly poured them before sliding them over to her.

She took all four shots and walked over to her girls, handing each of them one while holding the other two in her hands. Marcy looked at her and laughed loudly.

"You little hoarder!" She exclaimed, giggling.

Sam looked at her innocently.

"Well excuse me for handling my tequila better then you. Plus, if I'm driving, I'm gonna have a limited drink amount. So shush and allow me to enjoy." She said, smirking.

They all downed one shot at the same time, and then Sam took her second quickly after. Soon after, she saw Sydney and Marcy's faces light up as they looked over her shoulders. She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Go on, get laid, have fun. I'm gonna get another drink then head outside. Text me when you're ready to go." She said, smiling at them both and heading towards the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's and the slightly-AU I created in this story. Kurt Sutter and FX own Sons of Anarchy, and I do not mean or intend, to infringe on their rights in any way, shape, or form other than for entertainment purposes.

Enjoy and review!

15 minutes later while surveying the room several times and watching everyone party, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping slightly and turning, she met Tara, who was smiling kindly at her.

"Hey, why don't you come outside and sit with me and some of the Old Ladies? You look a little overwhelmed." She said, smiling.

"Thank you, Syd and Marci left a little while ago, and I have a feeling I won't be seeing them anytime soon." She said, laughing a little and shaking her head, while following Tara outside and over to one of the picnic tables, where two other women sat, their eyes on the boxing ring several feet away with two men fighting in it.

"Lyla, Erika, this is Sam. Her daughter Ember is the little girl that Abel became friends with in daycare that I was telling you about." Tara said, sitting and motioning for Sam to do the same.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you, I'm Lyla." The first one said. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair, a heart shaped face, and the whole 'girl next door' look. Sam Smiled and shook her hand before turning to the second girl.

"Hi, I'm Erika. Nice to meet you." The second woman stated, a small smile on her lips. She had dark black hair that was to her shoulders, and several visible tattoos on her arms. Sam shook her hand as well before turning to Tara.

"So you said 'Old Ladies' inside… what is that?" She asked, a curious look on her face before sipping on her beer.

"Oh, I forgot you're brand new to all of this." Tara laughed a little, shaking her head. "Old Ladies are official wives or girlfriends of members, the ones that have the top patch on the back of their kuttes and all of us have crow tattoos." Tara stated, looking at Sam.

She nodded, soaking in the information.

"So… Sydney and Marci… They aren't Old Ladies obviously. What are they considered then?" She asked, confusion evident.

"We call them Croweaters or Sweetbutts. They don't belong to one specific patch, more like any patch that wants them." Tara said, smiling kindly at her. She felt her eyes get slightly big.

"Oh. Well… okay then." She said with a slight chuckle.

"But don't worry, I can tell from looking at you that you aren't like that… which is why I invited you to come sit with us. You looked super uncomfortable being looked at like a piece of meat, which shows that you are not like your friends in that aspect. To find a woman that sets foot on this lot during a Friday night party, doesn't immediately push up on one of the members or run away… well, it's rare." Tara said, Lyla and Erika nodding in agreement. I smiled at all of them.

"Well, thank you… I appreciate it." She said, relaxing more.

"Hey Tara… aren't you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" A voice that sounded slightly familiar to Sam said from behind them. Her and Tara both turned, only for her eyes to meet the same man from the hospital earlier.

"You!" He said, huffing slightly. She scowled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well hello to you too. I didn't catch your name last time you were trying to eye fuck me three ways to Sunday." She sniped, a glare on her face.

"Tig, this is Samantha, a new friend of mine, and also Abel's new friend Ember's mom. Sam, meet Tig." Tara said, eyeing them both.

Tig nodded at Tara, getting her underlying meaning of _'Don't fuck with her, I like her, and I'll get Jax if necessary.'_

"Yeah," He started, clearing his throat, "Uh… Sorry about that… I guess." He said, not meeting her eyes. Obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Apology accepted. You don't seem like a man who apologizes often." She said, smirking at him. He quickly glared at her before walking off.

"Yo Hap! You up for some ring action?!" He yelled, walking off.

Tara laughed, shaking her head, causing Sam to turn and look at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" She said, looking at Lyla and Erika as well, who had looks mixed between humor and horror on their faces.

"I have never heard anyone other than Gemma talk to Tig that way… ever." Tara said, between gasps of laughter.

Sam felt a horrified expression come over her face at the comparison, which only made the laughter erupt from Lyla and Erika as well, and only fueled Tara on.

After a few minutes, which drew a great deal of attention, they finally stopped.

"Now that you're all done laughing at me… Is there any way we can get a refill? Something tells me I'm gonna need something stronger then beer to make it through tonight." She said, chuckling.

"Ohh! I know the perfect shot! I'll be right back!" Lyla exclaimed, running into the clubhouse.

Sam looked over at Tara and Erika, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm not going home tonight am I?" She said, smirking slightly.

"If we have anything to say about it, no." Tara said, smiling at her, causing her to chuckle and nod.

A few minutes later Lyla came out of the clubhouse with Jax, a tall bearded man, Tig, a young latino looking guy with a mohawk and a man that was bald, had a snake tattoo on his head, and dark almost black eyes.

"I come bearing amazing gifts!" Lyla said, smiling proudly as she placed the shots in front of each of the girls. Erika went to grab hers, but was quickly stopped by lyla.

"No! These are blowjob shots. So stand up, bend over and drink them with only your mouth." She said, smirking.

Tara looked at her, mouth agape.

"No fair! You're a porn star, that's easy for you!" Tara said, causing Sam to bust out laughing at Jax's face.

"Hey Tara… you just insulted Jax's junk I believe." She mumbled to her, making Tara go red.

"Well shit." She said, smiling sweetly at him while he was giving her the stink eye.

"Okay okay, let's do this. Sam, you might wanna tie up your hair." Lyla said, handing her a hair tie, which Sam quickly used to pull her long hair into a bun on the top of her head, effectively showing her 'foREVer' tattoo at the base of her neck.

"Okay, so 1…2…3…GO!" Lyla said, bending over and putting her mouth over her shot.

Once Sam went down for hers, she felt eyes on her and her insides ignite in what felt like flames. She wrapped her lips around the shot glass and stood up, swallowing the shot in one smooth go before bending back down to set it on the table and let it out of her mouth with a 'pop' sound.

When she looked up everyone was staring at her.

"Holy shit, did you used to be a porn star?" Lyla asked, her eyes wide.

"Uh… no. I just… like blowjobs?" Sam said, realizing a little too late what had come out of her mouth once everyone started laughing. She shook her head chuckling before turning to the group of men that were standing beside their table.

"Oh! Sam, you know Jax and Tig, this is my old man Opie," Lyla said, pointing to the tall bearded man, "this is Juice, Erika's old man," She said, pointing to the latino with the Mohawk, "and this is Happy." She said, motioning to the tall man with the bald head and intense gaze.

Sam nodded at everyone as they were introduced. As her eyes met Happys', she felt herself freeze and a low heat formed in her abdomen. She smiled and nodded at him, before turning her head to the side.

"Happy? Is that an oxymoron?" She asked, smirking slightly.

He glared at her before letting his eyes run down her body, then back up before shooting a smirk at her.

"No. It isn't." He said, his voice low and gravelly sounding, causing shivers to run through her.

He turned to Tig and motioned to the ring, the both of them turning to leave, but first turned to her and gave her a look that made plenty of dirty promises.

"Nice Blowjob skills."

Tara, Lyla and Erika all took sharp intakes of breath at the comment, looking at her with wide eyes.

Jax shook his head, laughing before turning to Sam.

"You'll fit in around here just fine." He said, smiling at her, causing everyone else to nod and laugh as well.


End file.
